la lluvia
by Cool19Jazz
Summary: Maia fue la única que logro parar la lluvia que Debrah inicio en el corazón de Castiel… Pero… luego de la reaparición de Debrah en la vida del pelirrojo y de que el cortara toda relación con Maia, Debrah abandona a Castiel y el nuevamente siente la lluvia empapar su corazón… ¿Podrá Maia volver a ayudar a Castiel o se rendirá y se entregara a los brazos de cierto albino?
1. la lluvia

La lluvia

Maia fue la única que logro parar la lluvia que Debrah inicio en el corazón de Castiel…

Pero… luego de la reaparición de Debrah en la vida del pelirrojo y de que el cortara toda relación con Maia, Debrah abandona a Castiel y el nuevamente siente la lluvia empapar su corazón…

¿Podrá Maia volver a ayudar a Castiel o se rendirá y se entregara a los brazos de cierto albino?

-o0o-

Llueve, y las aceras están mojadas,

Todas las huellas están borradas,

La lluvia guarda nuestro secreto...

Llueve, y en mi ventana te hecho menos,

Los días pasan y son ajenos,

El frio me abraza y me parte en dos,

La lluvia cae sobre los tejados

Donde fuimos más que amigos,

Recuerdo que dormimos al abrigo

El amanecer

Los bares han cerrado ya no hay copas

La lluvia hoy mojara mi ropa

Si no estás aquí

Si tú no estás me duele más los años

Las heridas me hacen daño

Si no vuelvo a oír tu voz...

Llueve y las palabras se quedan mudas,

Todas las noches las mismas dudas,

Que fue de todos aquellos besos...

Llueve y se enmudece la primavera,

Cuando las veces que el sol espera,

Para secar de lluvia en la acera,

Para secar de lluvia en el tejado,

Donde fuimos más que amigos,

Recuerdo que dormimos al abrigo,

Al amanecer

Los bares han cerrado ya no hay copas,

La lluvia hoy mojara mi ropa,

Si no estás aquí,

Si tu no estas me duele más los años,

Las heridas me hacen daños si no vuelvo a oír tu voz...

En los tejados donde fuimos más que amigos,

Recuerdo que dormimos al abrigo,

Del amanecer...

Los bares han cerrado ya no hay copas,

La lluvia hoy mojara mi ropa si no estás aquí,

Si tu no estas me duele más los años,

Las heridas me hacen daño,

Si no vuelvo a oír tú voz!


	2. PROLOGO

Este capítulo va dedicado a: .yui21

Gracias por seguir mi historia ¡

Escuchen esto para tener una mejor perspectiva de la historia: watch?v=tSvS2hhtOKU

Disclamer: los personajes de corazón de melón son propiedad de chinomiko y bemoov

La historia y Maia Brown son de mi propiedad

*-*-*-*-*-*-* o0o*-*-*-*-*-*-

Prologo:

_-no quiero volver a verte ¡ - p-pero Castiel… - pero nada aléjate de mí y de las personas que amo¡_ -

Ese día… entendí a lo que mi madre se refería con que todos los hombres eran la misma mierda…

Entendí por qué mi tía era soltera… ese día se rompió mi corazón… pero aun así no deje de amar a Castiel, sabía que él estaba ciego e iba a hacerle ver la realidad. Luego de lograr limpiar mi nombre fue solo cuestión de tiempo desenmascarar a Debrah, creí que todo volvería a la normalidad… pero no fue así.. Castiel y yo estábamos cada vez más alejados y él no iba al instituto… no lo vi hasta esa tarde…

_Camine por las calles apresurada, había ido de compras con Alexy y se me había hecho tarde, estaba sola en casa, mi tía estaba de viaje, mi madre había muerto hace 15 años cuando yo nací y mi padre… mi padre abandono a mi madre cuando supo que ella estaba embarazada… por lo que si no fuera por mi tía, podría decir que no tengo a nadie en este mundo. Pase por unos callejones agradecida de que no hubiera ninguna persona no, acelere el paso al ver que estaba oscureciendo y choque con alguien –lo lamento ¡-dije y ayude a deseable levantarse a esa persona -ten más cuidado¡- oí su voz y me sonroje a ver que se trataba de Castiel, él se sorprendió al verme, desvié la mirada y vi que nos encontrábamos en frente de mi departamento. -¿Qué haces por aquí?- me pregunto él. –Vivo aquí ¿recuerdas?- dije intentando esconder mi emoción, el río hacía mucho tiempo que no lo oía reír, luego me dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro… - oye… - comenzó el._

– _lamento todo lo que te dije… fui un idiota…- su voz se oía cansada lo mire detenidamente y vi sus ojeras – realmente lo fuiste…-dije y baje la mirada – lo sé, y lo lamento Mai- él se acercó a mí y me abrazo, me sorprendí por su gesto, Castiel no era de esas personas que demostraban sus sentimientos, hablo luego de unos segundos, -¿estás sola?- asentí, - ¿quieres entrar? – esta vez el asintió – no pienso dejarte sola… nunca más… - me dijo él y luego se apartó, abrí la puerta y lo deje entrar, no era la primera vez que pasaba una noche con Castiel sin que llegáramos a asuntos serios – ¿qué hay de cenar?- me pregunto – estaba pensando en hacer unos espaguetis – dije y le enseñe una sonrisa – el me sonrió y me abrazo por la espalda para luego tomas mi mano entre las suyas… - ¿tienes idea de cuánto significas para mí?- me pregunto al oído – me estremecí y negué con la cabeza - me negaba a aceptar lo que sentía por ti Maia… no te merezco pero aun así… me tienes loco desde que te conocí… por más que no lo creas… jure que si funcionaba con Debrah te dejaría en paz que no me metería en tu vida, solo por eso rompí contigo y tu… realmente eres idiota al seguir queriéndome luego de esto, realmente te quiero Maia _

Me desperté en el segundo que Castiel besaba mi cuello todo había sido un sueño un maldito y sensual sueño….

-o0o-

**Y…? que les pareció? A mí en lo personal me gusto el sueño de Maia… pero si eso hubiese sucedido se terminaría el fic antes de empezar… **

**Nos leemos¡**

**Un rewiew no mata a nadie…**

**ATTE: LA ESTUPIDA Y SENSUAL COOL19JAZZ**


	3. cap1 jodidamente guapa

**Holaaa espero que les agrade la historia u-u **

**Este cap. Va dedicado a las que dejaron su review, las quiero Sucrettes¡ **

**Recuerden; Maia Brown y la historia son de mi propiedad, los personajes de corazón de melón son de chino Mimí y bemoov.**

**~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~**

**CAPITULO 1**

**JODIDAMENTE GUAPA**

**POV CASTIEL:**

Camine por las calles sin prisa, aunque estuviese lloviendo, no me importaba mojarme un poco además, ¿solo era agua verdad? Demonio caminaba a mi lado, le había quitado su correa para que caminara más a gusto, a veces me gustaba consentirlo un poco, doble en una esquina y vi como demonio corría hacia el parque. Lo seguí hasta un viejo árbol del parque.

- ¡Venga Demonio! – dije cuando recupere el aliento, vi como Demonio le ladraba a algo de arriba del árbol, cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia allí me sorprendí al ver dos piernas colgando de una rama, mire mejor y me di cuenta que era Maia, pero, ¿Qué hacia Maia allí con este clima?, trepe al árbol y me dispuse a sentarme a su lado en la rama.

-¿Qué haces aquí **idiota**? – dije cuando estuve finalmente sentado a su lado.

-veo la lluvia caer… - dijo en voz baja casi inaudiblemente.

Vi su rostro estaba rojo, y su expresión era cansada. Lleve una de mis manos a su mejilla derecha, la cual estaba hirviendo.

-¡Maldición Maia!, ¡tienes fiebre! – le dije, pero ella no se inmuto.

-Venga, te llevare a mi departamento – ella negó.

-Debo quedarme a ver la lluvia…

-¡Por supuesto que no! – dije cabreado.

-Vendrás conmigo aunque sea a la fuerza Maia. – acto seguido la tome en mis brazos y salte de la rama del árbol, sentí su respiración en mi nuca, Maia… ella era la única chica a la cual no veía como un objeto, la que me había ayudado en mis peores momentos, y aun así… fui un idiota al dejar de hablarle luego de lo de Debrah, Fui un idiota al renunciar a la única chica que se preocupaba por mí y no por obligación si no por el simple hecho de decir que veía en mi algo que me hacía diferente a los demás, niña estúpida, lo único que me diferenciaba de los demás chicos del Sweet Amorris era, probablemente mis adicciones; el tabaco, las drogas, el alcohol. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Maia no entiende un simple "_no soy bueno para ti, haces mal en confiar en mi" _?, y ahora ahí me encontraba; luego de haber caminado a toda prisa las cinco manzanas que formaban la brecha desde el parque hasta mi departamento, con Maia durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama y demonio a sus pies.

Me recosté a su lado por un instante y acaricie su mejilla…

-eres jodidamente guapa… guapa y estúpida, realmente no sé, si eres más guapa, o más estúpida, creo que eres ambas, ¿Qué tengo que hacer contigo?, ¿eh Maia?. Susurre mientras miraba sus labios, esos labios que habían estado frente a mi incontable cantidad de veces, no era la primera vez que tenía deseos de besarla, es más eran incontables las veces que la había acorralado contra algún muro para besarla sin piedad, y no era nada nuevo para mí el saber que yo había sido quien robo el primer beso de Maia.

La observe dormir tranquilamente… sabía que no podría dormir, no sin inyectarme, pero no me importo, no si estaba a su lado, no si velaba por sus sueños, uní mis labios a los suyos con delicadeza no quería interrumpir sus sueños, ella valía mucho para mí, demasiado a decir verdad, por un segundo imagine que ocurriría si yo abandonaba mis vicios, si me consagraba a hacer lo correcto, solo por ella, solo por Maia, en ese instante me jure intentarlo, y entonces supe que era una locura… pero, todo parecía una locura sin ella, ella era una niña estudiosa, responsable, ejemplar, ella no se merecía a un idiota como yo, ella se merecía a alguien que le garantizara un futuro.

¡Maldita sea! ella se merecía a alguien como Nathaniel o como Lysandro, no, no podía arruinarle la vida a esa niña. Aunque me doliera la debía alejar de mí, aunque fuese a la fuerza, la observe dormir, tan tranquila, tan preciosa, tan jodidamente guapa…

~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?, en lo personal me dolió la forma de pensar de Castiel… **

**Pero… la historia debe ser así, les prometo más acción en el próximo cap. XD **

**Pero si buscan algo más de drama les recomiendo pasarse por mi fic **_**"todo se pone mejor, ya que nada es como antes"**_

**Las que lo hayan leído como; .yui21 deben saber que amo los enredos amorosos y…. también a Castiel, aunque Lys y Armin no están nada mal ¿eh?**

**Un abrazo psicológico como diría German Garmendia y nos vemos dentro de 5 días (con suerte) y contando.**

**Pd: avísenle a las fans de **_**"todo se pone mejor, ya que nada es como antes" **_**que el lunes tendrán un cap. Nuevo**

**¡Nos leemos! X3**

**Atte: la genial, la mejor, la única, la más grande… molesta de Cool19Jazz o C19J**


End file.
